Avatar falls
by Edgar H. Sutter
Summary: This is another series of one-shots (which I seem to be making a lot of now.) with this one revolving around gravity falls and avatar the last airbender. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I've met some hard cases in my life, and Mabel is weird, no doubt, but you're just impossible! Where do you get off acting so rude?"

Toph gritted her teeth, then bent the earth beneath Pacifica's feet, causing her to trip.

"Say that again to my blind face! I dare you, fancy pants! Jeez, And I thought katara was bad! But you? You're just a spoiled brat!"

"I guess I wouldn't expect a ruffian like you to understand!" Pacifica started shouting, with some tears streaming down her face. "You don't know what it's like to have such pressure put on you, to always be expected to behave and be pretty and proper all the time! To have rich parents, who control everything about your life! And The only one who really gets me is dipper!"

Toph's mouth fell open, then, her stance dropped and her posture slumped. After a long moment, she spoke again.

"...you're probably gonna laugh your butt off, but, you know what, Pacifica... I think I might've misjudged you, because... I do understand."

—

"You and your little wife just shut your stupid traps! She's better than you idiots ever were! And I'm not gonna let you stop her from being who she wants to be!"

—-

"I know dipper already helped me, but, I can't thank you enough for helping me too, Toph."

"Eh, don't sweat it, Paz. I just felt like you deserved the life I never really had."

Then she gave the blonde heiress the biggest hug she'd ever gotten in her life.

"You're a good kid, don't let your parents tell you different."

"I won't, Toph. And thanks again."

"And take this too!" And she punched Pacifica's arm. "Ow!" She yelped!

"What'sa matter, princess? Can't handle a little hit?" Toph smirked.

"Sorry, But believe it or not, that arm's insured for $10,000!"


	2. Discussing crushes

"Aang, do you like katara?"

"What? Dipper, why would you ask that? She's my friend, I like her, you know, as a friend. Which she is!"

The boy Pines twin lowered his eyebrows "I can tell you like her. As more than a friend."

"I'm that easy to read?"

"Uh Huh."

"I just don't think she sees me as more than just her friend, and it's just, I don't know, tearing me up inside... Do you have someone like that? You seem to know how that feels."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe. I've embarrassed myself so much because of this awesome girl, Wendy. I can't count how many times I've tried to tell her how I feel! And I mess up every time..."

"Really? How?"

"It's... too embarrassing. One of them involves a... lamb costume."

"What? You have to show me!" The airbender half laughed.

"No! Why would I show you that, Aang?"

"C'mon, dipper. It can't be worse than all the times I've tried to flirt with Katara."

"Well it is! And Wendy, well, She listens to me when I mutter all those lovey things about her under my breath."

"No!"

"Yes..."

"At least your friend knows and... acknowledges how you feel... I love katara, I really do. But, I don't think she cares about me the same way..."

"Well, Aang, If I've learned anything about girls, it's that they're never easy to be with... I tried everything, but it got me nowhere."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't keep trying! And I don't think you should either."

"And hey, at least Mabel doesn't know about this yet! She'd be trying to make you both get together, or something. She calls it her 'shipping chart'. It's creepy."

"Your sister sounds like a nice person though. You must be close."

"We are Aang... and I'm still worried about her... not knowing where her and Grunkle Ford are..."

"I promised you, we'll find them Dipper."


	3. Peppy girls in stereo

"Have you ever had a rhinestone bedazzling, Ty Lee?"

"No. And I don't even know what that is, But that is all I want to do now, Mabel!"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more annoying, Ty Lee, you meet a little you."

"Sorry to rain on your sad animal parade, miss gloomy-pants!"

"It's okay, Mabel, Mai's always like that."

"Much as I'd like to continue discussing arts and crafts, I'm afraid you'll have to go to the cells, little girl."

"Awwwwww, c'mon Azula, can't me and Mabel spend more time together? Apparently, she was gonna show me what a 'glue gun' is! And how there are 174 different ways to use it in paper art!"

"Oh, I understand how this must feel to you, having met another friend so much like you, it's like losing a part of yourself. But I will not have you giving up such an easy advantage."

"Welp, held against my will again. Like every Wednesday with Grunkle Stan if he's met those cute Spanish guys!" Mabel said.

"Sorry, I hope there's no hard feelings, Mabel." And with that, Ty Lee poked her several times with her chi-blocking, leaving Mabel paralyzed.

"I forgive you, Ty Lee!" She called as she was dragged away. "You will live forever as my awesome partner in arts and crafts!"


End file.
